1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic ionized water producer for producing acid ionized water and alkaline ionized water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrolytic ionized water producer for producing acid ionized water and alkaline ionized water by electrically decomposing water has been known. The conventional electrolytic ionized water producer includes a plate-like positive electrode, a plate-like negative electrode, a zone for receiving the positive electrode plate therein, a zone for receiving the negative electrode plate therein and a partition wall for defining the zone for the positive electrode plate and the zone for the negative electrode plate. In practical use, acid ionized water is produced in the zone receiving the positive electrode plate therein by allowing plus electric current to be fed to the positive electrode plate, while alkaline ionized water is produced in the zone for receiving the negative electrode plate therein by allowing minus electric current to be fed to the negative electrode plate.
With the conventional electrolytic ionized water producer, since water obtained from city water or the like is introduced directly into the zones having the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate received therein, there arises the problem that impurities adhere to each electrode plate, resulting in loss of ionized water producing efficiency. Thus, to obviate the foregoing problem, immediately after ionized water is produced in each zone, electric current having its polarity reversed is fed to each electrode plate (i.e., minus electric current is fed to the positive electrode plate and plus electric current is fed to the negative electrode plate) so that ionized impurities adhering to each electrode plate are separated from the electrode plates by utilizing the electric repulsion between materials having the same polarities and the separated impurities are discharged from a passage different from those for acid ionized water and alkaline ionized water.
Since the conventional electrolytic ionized water producer requires a structure for reversing polarity every time ionized water is produced in order to remove impurities, it is fabricated at an increased cost. In addition, since impurities adhere to the electrode plate, ionized water can not be continuously taken from the conventional electrolytic ionized water producer.
Further, with the conventional electrolytic ionized water producer, since water such as city water or the like is introduced directly, there is a limit to the pH of produced acid ionized water or alkaline ionized water. For this reason, in the case that strong acid ionized water or strong alkaline ionized water is to be produced, it is necessary that additives such as calcium salt, an agent for making water electrically conductive or the like are used.